One Year Later - One Shot
by EmiEmi96
Summary: May contain spoilers! It had been exactly one year since the Pharaoh passed onto the afterlife, the group have a trip down memory lane of their amazing - and not so amazing - experiences. As the day comes to an end, Yugi was lead into a cemetery by a strange, repetitive voice when all of a sudden a shadowy figure appears...


**This is a One Shot of Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! whatsoever.**

* * *

It has been exactly one year since the Pharaoh had left the group. He had passed on from being the 'Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle', to a spirit in the afterlife. He was destined to meet his family and friends from five-thousand years ago. There was no stopping Yami from leaving. After the ceremonial duel had finished, no-one wanted him to leave, everyone was devastated. It pained Yami to leave, though he left without hesitation.

Each of them had felt many different feelings as the former Pharaoh was stepping closer and closer towards the beautiful ray of light which shone through the gates of the afterlife. Tea didn't want him to leave, however her feelings remained suppressed and tears just slid out of her angelic, aqua eyes. It was such a struggle to watch him leave - it was like torture to her. Joey and Tristan held everything back as they watched him leave. Their eyes were watering and they only wished to remain his friend for the rest of their lives and onwards. Yugi, however, was the one who was most affected by this dreadful experience. He was too caught up in the duel to remember what happened at the end after he had won the Ceremonial Duel. Seeing his friend wave his last goodbye was heart-wrenching; disastrous. Though he kept strong, yet letting tears escape his large, amethyst eyes...

* * *

It was one amazing morning, the sun was dancing high in the sky, radiating its beautiful shine in a glorious manner as it waved a warm welcome to Yugi who had just woke up. His eyes fluttered open, sluggishly, as his consciousness drifted from the prodigious dream world, into the vast world around him.

Blinded by the intense light, he quickly raised his arm near his eyes, whilst squinting. Today was a day he could never forget. Today was 'September 29, 2005'. Exactly one year after Yami had left the group to reunite with his fellow friends and family in the afterlife. Remembering the duel was like remembering how to ride a bike. Once you see the duel, (or in this case do the duel) you can remember it for the rest of your life. (For the sake of Yami, all of eternity.)

He quickly jumped off his bed and darted into the bathroom with his casual attire which consisted of: A tight, leathery tank-top under his blue jacket with tight, blue jeans.

After washing and clothing himself, he dashed towards his bedroom again, this time picking up his phone and searching through his contacts to find his friends. First off, he scrolled down his contacts to find Joey. Then he called Joey and waited for him to answer.

"Joey?" He said in excitement.

"_Yeah, Yug'?_" Joey answered.

"Guess what day it is!"

"_Um... Tuesday?_"

"No! It's September 29."

"_Oh that's wait... Lemme' think..._"

"Joey, how could you forget, and it's not even Tuesday, it's Saturday."

"_Right... Oh that's right! It's exactly one year since the Pharaoh passed onto the afterlife!_"

"Exactly. So, are you coming around? Hopefully Tristan and Tea will too... Maybe even Seto Kaiba."

_"Kaiba? Why'd ya even bother to invite him_?"

"Well, maybe because deep down I know that he would want to come. He was even there to see Yami go."

"_Whatever, anyways, Yug'. I'll be over in an hour._"

"Great!"

Ending the conversation, Yugi scrolled down his contacts to find Tristan and Tea. First off he called Tea, slightly putting the phone away from his ear as he knew she would scream in excitement and enthusiasm. However, there would be some sadness hidden amongst those feelings, because none of them (apart from Kaiba) had gotten over the fact that Yami left.

* * *

An hour the had passed and each of the group which consisted of: Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Seto Kaiba were sat around the mahogany table in Yugi's living room, exchanging greetings and catching up on what had happened ever since.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp had left school due to his career which had a major overdrive on the customers. It was world renowned and everybody loved it. He hadn't had any time to spend with his friends or to even go to school, therefore he had home schooling just so he could drop all of the useless subjects and keep the useful ones. He also did that just so he could spend more time with the company so the customers don't get agitated.

Joey Wheeler had to move away from Domino City, because of the fact that his sister, Serenity Wheeler, was accepted in one of the greatest schools in Japan. However, it was quite a while away from Domino City, so Yugi couldn't visit him often.

Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor still hung out with Yugi, however, due to all of the school work, they hadn't had much time to talk.

* * *

The day flew on by and by the time it had reached 7:00PM, they decided to finish off their day by exploring the places they went with the former Pharaoh before he had passed on. They arrived at their school (Joey and Kaiba's previous school) where Yami had first taken over and revealed himself to stand up against the bullies that were physically and mentally hurting Yugi himself, Joey and Tristan.

"This place brings back old memories..." Joey remembered with a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah. It was thanks to the Pharaoh that we're all friends." Yugi added, a tear escaping his eyes.

"It also reminds me of the time when I destroyed the Blue Eyes White Dragon card after taking it from your Grandpa."

"Kaiba, that ain't cool. Don't bring that memory up!"

"Quiet, Mutt. It was a true story though. Makes me laugh each time I remember it."

Afterwards they arrived at Duelist Kingdom and laughed up their memories of where Yami had tried to take over Yugi, however Yugi repelled him and forced him back. Joey also pointed out the part where they had actually been duel monsters in the battle against Yami Bakura after he took control of Ryou Bakura's body and forced their souls into the cards - all of them apart from Yami Yugi.

They also managed to visit the museum where Yami and Tea had ventured to back in Domino city. The museum where they had tried to unfold the Pharaoh's memories and clear up his past of who he was and why he was here. It turned out that they needed to prevent the great evils of Maximillion Pegasus, The Big Five, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Gozaburo Kaiba, Noah Kaiba, Dartz, The Great Leviathon, Zigfried Von Schroder, Evil Alexander the Great, Yami Bakura and most importantly... Zorc Necrophades.

Their adventures never seemed to end as they where already in Battle City, wandering around the vast city which was once filled with duelists raring to win the tournament! Once Yugi had put on the puzzle, he was given the powers of the ex-Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt- the Pharaoh who saved the world along with his friends from the present, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea...

* * *

The day came to a close as the group had returned to their abodes, resting up for tomorrow where they would have to rush all of their homework and study ultimately for their upcoming exams. All of them returned home apart from Yugi who wandered around Domino City, helplessly. He couldn't get Yami off of his mind, it was as if he was calling out to the smaller boy somewhere... somehow...

The whole city was coated in fog and it was obvious that it wasn't a great time to be outdoors, especially at the dark hour of twilight where the stars gloomed in the night, the moon reflecting its glow onto the amazing gold objects in the sky that lit up the world which allowed lost souls to be guided to their save haven.

There Yugi was, stood outside an old cemetery. The whole place was surrounded in the thick, white, mysterious smoke. He didn't want to be here. He really didn't. Something in his mind just told him to come here; it was begging him. Begging him to arrive at the cemetery where the deceased lay. Their hollow shells of a body lying underneath the ground as their joyful souls were with the people they loved.

He just stood there, obeying the voice in his mind, '_Yugi... I want you to stand in the centre of the cemetery. Stand there and wait for me..._' The voice repeated in his mind over and over until a shadowy figure appeared in the back. Coming closer and closer towards him. The figure couldn't be easily identified, but you could see that he was about a head taller than Yugi. His hair could only just be made out into a shape of a star. His hands were tucked gently into his pockets as his moved fluently closer. Closer he came, yet it seemed as if he was miles away.

Yugi could sense the figure grinning with joy at him when suddenly a baritone voice spoke in the softest way it could with a touch of strength, "Yugi, it's been a while..."

* * *

**END**


End file.
